Yugioh Light Moon
by NathanStories
Summary: When a new moon rises sometimes it sets. but when a moon that is so bright that it casts a shadow over the world, What would you do? Find out as nathan the hero fights villains who want to make an evil moon.
1. Chapter 1

The amazing thing about America is the fact that card games are king. Yu-gi-oh especially. The card game is used to run cities,bueses,towns and even trains. We settle everything in this card known as yugioh.

It also has a lot of monsters such Normal,Effect,Toon,Fusion,Effect,Synchro,Xyz,Pendulum and even Links! Wow that's a lot! -And it was all invented by my dad – Gregous Maxim-White. He was also responsible for the great reset but he doesn't kike to talk about that for some reason.

Anywat let's start the story. uWu

* * *

The Location is america's west coast city. I am playing a card game.

My opponent was Ajax Corinthian. A bully I knew from school. He was tall with blond hair,doggy green eyes and bulging muscles… He almost looked like a dragon when he spoke.

"Listen Up, Loser! I'm gonna win this card game and become king of games!"

"No way! I'm gonna win!" Said I

Even though, I said Ajax that, had the upperhand, He had three monster on the field like rocket—man panther warrior and his spade monster – Pug dragon which was 2900 Attack and 2950 Defense.

I only had my special knight Nahtan on the field. (Nahtan is Nathan spelled backwards.)

I had 100 Lp, He had 3400

"Anyway, I end my turn." Said Ajax

"Its not like your going to be able to win anyway! AHHAHAHA." He laughed like a villain.

"I'll see about that." I drew a card from my dick.

"*GASP*" I gasped hard like my grandma who recently had cardioascooler surgery.

"Hah. Did you have a bad draw? Are you gonna cry to your mommy?" Ajax Moaned.

"The Joke's on you! My Mommy cries to me." Said I. It was sad but true.

"-But no. I did not have the bad draw, In fact It was good!"

"Huh."

I turned over le spell card in my hand.

"I activate Mirror Mirage!" A huge mirage appeared in the field.

" Wat is happinening." Ajax is scared.

"This card confuses your monster and lets me summon three more from my deck."

"What?" He cried.

"I summon, Excelsior Knight, Iowa Knight and Right Templar.

Three knights appeared on the field. Exelsiorsior knight was blue and had gray hair with a spear. Iowa knight was green and had a mohawk. Right templar was right handed with a bald head and glasses.  
Iwa knight had 1400 Atk, Excelsior Knight had 2000 and Right Templar had 1200 Atk.

" How is this even possible?"

"Due to the power of bonds with my friends, That's why!" I exhaled.

"Now Attack, everyone! Slay him and his life pointas!"  
All of dem monsters attacked ajax and he lost a lot of life points!

"Finish him off, Special Knight Nahtan!"

Nahtan gripped his sword and finished him off by slashing him the stomach. Blod came out and I won of course.

" Nathan Maxim-White is the winner of the duel!"

The crowd went wild and I looked so cool after defeating my rival and bully ajax.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Amazing Friends

"Yo Nathan! That was awesome!"

My friends came from out of the arena.

My friends were Loydie,Ravenna,James and Deanna.  
Loydie was a boy with dark tan hair and green eyes, he had a white shirt on with the buttons saying "Hope." He was my first friend. Ravenna was a girl with dark black hair with a blue and a red eye. She was wearing a red flowing dress that hung from posterior. She was a bit older than us but hung out with us because our parents were, I think. (Idk, I might change this later.)  
James was a simple guy with maroon hair and googly glasses. He was cool but kind of nerdy at the same time. Deanna was a cute girl with brown hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a uniform with hearts drawn all over it.

"Haha. I saw ajax running away after the match. He smelled bad. I think he pooped himself." Said james.

"Ew gross. What a loser." Deanna said.  
"He's a terrible dueslist too." Ravenna smirked.

" Come on guys. He tried his best….. It's just that nathan is simply better." loydie gave me a high five.

"Yeah. That's kind of accurate. Ajax is a great but I was simply better." Said Nathan, I mean me.

All of my friends laughed and we all shared how awesome I was for winning the duel and how I could be the next king of games.

"Hey, you guys want to get ice cream?" James proposed.

"Yeah!" Said james. "I'm starving." Loydie agreed. "I'll pass." Ravenna uttered. "Aw, Why ravenna?" "Because I'm lactose intolerant and I don't want to be seen with a bunch of 13 year olds." She uttered. "Fine. Suit yourself." Scoffed me.

The all of us except for ravenna went for ice cream.


	3. Machiavelli's Ice Cream Shop

The brilliant thing about the ice cream shop is how much I love it! The swirling logo on the front, The sensy smell of creem on the back of the grill. We were at a restaurant call Ice & Burgers. It was shop owned by a guy named Bruno Machiavelli. He had a weird accent and was a bit mean but I think he meant well.

" What can I get you to eat, Sirs and Madam." His daughter Brickley came to serve us. "I'll have a double serving of banana ice cream with a chocolate bar on top and a Chicken Cheese burger." Loydie said. " Christ, that's a lot." James was nervous because he was paying for it, Lol. " I'll have a Caesar salad with a small scoop of neo polytan ice cream on the side." James confirmed with a worried.

"I'll have one just like him." Deanna cutely smiled.

"Uhm…" I hadn't made up my mind yet and looked at the menu.

Frozen Deserts  
Ice Cream Cone – 2.99  
Double Scoop – 3.99  
Triple Scoop or more – 5.99  
Sundae – 4.50  
Sherbet - $1 per scoop.  
Gelato - $2 per scoop

Burgers and Meats  
Cheeseburger – 1.50  
Double Cheeseburger – 2.50  
Bacon Cheeseburger – 2.00  
Chicken Sandwich – 2.00  
Grilled Chicken Sandwich – 2.30  
Chicken Cheeseburger – 3.15  
Grilled Turkey/Ham sandwich – 1.50  
Philly Cheesesteak – 3.00  
Chicken Tenders – 3.50  
Fried chicken wings – 4.00  
Caesar Salad – 2.95  
Chicken Salad – 3.00

Sides/Ice cream toppings  
Fries – 1.00  
Macaroni & Cheese – 1.25  
Rice – 0.75  
Chili/Soup – 3.00  
Anchovies – 0.50  
Salmon – 1.00  
Chocolate bars – 1.00  
Wafers – 1.00  
M&M's/Skittles – 1.25  
Peanut butter Cups – 0.95  
Whipped Cream – 0.25  
Sprinkles – Free  
Fudge – 2.00

" So much stuff to choose from." I said. " I don't have all day, you know." Brickley said to me.  
"Sorry. I think I'll have a sundae with fries." I said. "Nice Choice." She winked back at me. The waitress then went away to catch our meals.

"So did you guys see that new duel disk that yami-corp is putting out?" James started a conservation. "Yeh, I think its cool." Said myself. "It has all the features of a duel disk that a duelist would need like a xard zone, deck placer and a snack compartment." I explained. "I heard it has customizable options too like a color changer and card randomizer." James obersvered

"Wow! You know so much nathan!" Deanna complimented. "Its nothing." I blushed.

"Heres your food." Brickley came back with our food. It was cold and hot just like the earth's core.

"Yum!" - "lets dig in!" Everyone said.

We were all good friends and had a good lunch.


	4. Chapter 4 - Anxiety Woes

I went home after saying goodbye to my friends. The day was epic, First I defeated Ajax, then I got ice cream and now… I'm going home. Actually the day wasn't that epic tbh.  
Nonetheless, I went to my house. My house was a small brick house at the end of the roadway. It gray and black with red bricks and had a small chimney which was puffing smoke.

DING DONG.

I rang the doorbell.

"WAHHHHHHHH." I heard a wailing scream came from the door. " Oh boy, It looks like mom is having one of her fits again." I was relieved and the door came flying open.

"Mom what's wrong?"

" N-N-Nathan! I cant figure out how to turn the oven off again! -And the baby wont stop crying and the couch broke and-" My mother panicked. She was weak and frail and had anciety or anxiety or however that's spelled, lol.

"Ok mom. Calm down. I'll handle everything." I said like the man I was.

I went inside of my house. My house was really cool on the inide and had pictures of myself, my mom and my dad on the walls with red paint all around. The ceiling was covered in yugioh cards which was cool cause we were all duelists.

"*Cough *Cough*" smoke was coming from the kitchen.

"Time for some covert action!" I said. Then I ran towards the oven and turned the switch off like a badass.  
*Chak* The oven stopped smoking and the fire went out.

"Thank goodness."My mother sighed a sigh a sigh of relief.

"*Crying* I could here my baby sister crying in the other room.

My baby sisters name was aspen. Aspen white. She was a small baby with bright blue hair and sparkly white eyes. "Shhhhhh. Stop crying baby." I rocked the baby from side to side.  
"*Yawn*" She quickly went back to sleep.  
"I am awesome." I observed to myself. "Thank you, nathan, I really, can't control myself when I have anxiety." Said my mom who was panting like a dog. " It's ok mom. I know you can't help it."  
"Can you take the baby upstairs?"  
"Sure." I said and then carried the baby upstairs.

I then put her on the bed and went to sleep.


	5. The moon

*Yawn*  
My eyes opened and my heart started to beat once again. It looks like I had woken up in the middle of the night.  
"Yup." I looked at the clock and confirmed it was 1:03 Am in the morning. It was also dark and moody just like nighttime anyway, so I guess that was a sign too.  
*Grumble* My stomach grumbled. I could feel bubbles rising and the acid in my stomach swooshing around. "I'm hungry…" I realized. "Either that or I have to take a dump."  
I pushed my butthole. No gas or poop came out, so that's good I guess.

"Alright… Time to get some grub from the pantry." My mouth spewed. My feet lifted up and I got off the bed.

I went into the hallway of my house which was like a dark corridor with several entrances and exits, a maze almost. "Oh gosh…." My lips whispered. I always hated going around the hallway, especially during night since I couldn't see much. "It so much dark during the night…" I was scared of the dark too. I'm 13 soit seems a bit unfitting but lots of 13 years old my age are still scared of the dark, or at leasts thats a lie I told myswlf.

"There's the stairs!" I saw the stairs out of the corneria of my eyes. The stairs were black and shiny like a rock and they had my family's insignia on it. I liked the stairs because they took my to the level floor. "Time to go downstairs" My whispered.

"*creeeekkkkkkkk*" Teh floor creeked as I took the first step. The amazing thing about the stairs were how hard they could support my body weight. The stairs were really strong and I respected that.

"*Creekkkkk*" I took another step.

"Man. Going down the stairs is fun." I said.

As I took a fourth step, something horrifying caught my eyes.

"Wait. What is THATTTTTT!"

Out of the window, I saw a green light that was shining thru the window.

It came from the moon, which was covered in craters and colored green just like the moss on a back of a tree. The moon was not only gross but it looked scary, like something out of those orwellian novels. I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw this new moon in action. It was so horrifying and nightmare Inducing that I had to Scream!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I then passed out.


	6. Waking up

"Nghhh"

I woke up, My eyes felt heavy and body felt like it had seen a ghost. "Did…. I pass out?" The last thing I remembered was seeing that moon. My god how frightening that moon was. It was green and blue, which is so unnatural. It was like something out of a cthulhu novel. "Maybe that was just a dream…?" I brushed it off.  
Nevertheless though, It was morning time. Which ment school.

"Nathaniel, Are you Awake.?" My mother asked from her bedroom.  
"Yes Mother." I got up from the stairs. "Get ready for school!" Said my mother. "Ok!" I went into my room and put on some clothes. I put on some denim jeans with a blue shirt and a khaki shoes. On my hair, I put some goggles on, which made me look scientifical and cool just like my daddy.

"Yeah boy, I look slick." Said my mouth.  
"Tame to go!" My came out of my room and went down the stairs.

"Im going to school mommyh!" I yelled to her. "Okay! I-I'll See you later. Hopefully." For a second, My mother's anxiety came out for a second. But i didn't care, so I opened the door and went outside.


	7. Gorrin, who is another bully

"Yo, NAthan!" James voice called out to me. I am walking to school on the side of the cities road.  
Our city called Moonlight city was a quiant little metropolis. This place had towering skyscrapers with lightning rods on top and smaller building that were like suburban. This city was my home and I loved it dearly.

"Sup james." I responded. " Dude, The day Yesterday was awesome! I still got that duel stuck in my head." "Yeah." I shrieked back. "Is something wrong?" He asked me? "Nah. I had a weird dream last night." I explained with my grimm face. "What kind of dream?" Asked James. "It was weird…. I dreamed that the moon was green." Said I.  
"That's weird. It's not scientifcally possible that the moon could be green." Explained james, who was really smart. "If you say so." I was unsure.

Me and James both continued talking and walking down the path that went to our school. We eventually reached our peak and a crossroad. The crossroad was where you could go any direction. The north took you to a stadium, the east took you to the shopping district, the south took you to the financial center and the west took you to the schooling and education part of the city where our school was.

There was a huge crowd around the road

"Augghh!" We heard a scream come from the middle of the crossroad. A girl fell down and hit her head on the cold pavement.

"You loser! Never challenge me again! Hahaha!" A hearty voice laughed. I recognized that evil and malevolent laugh, It was from Gorrin Grimmwolf, Another bully from our school. Gorrin was huge boy, over 7.5 feet tall. He was tanned with dark skin black hair and blue eyes. But the truth was that he was a man, He was 22 years old and was still in middle school.

"Now give me all of you cards!" Gorrin demanded. He ran up to the girl and swiped all the cards out of her deck.

"No, Please! Thes cards are from-" " I don't care! I want those cards!" Said gorrin who was mad with rage!

"...*Silence*" I gritted my teeth. "Dude don't." Whispered james. "I know you want to be the hero but sometimes" "If a person is in trouble I have to help them!" I was a nobel and honest people, And I couldn't to see evil and bullying suceed!  
"Hey!" I yelled. "What?" Gorrin looked my way. "Oh it's you pipsqueak." He said, We knew each other from jim clsass. "What do you want!" Asked gorrin. "I want you to give this girl's cards back!" Demanded nathan. "Hah! Like I would do that! Make me Nerd-herd!" He mocked me. Gorrin was mean, and I had to teach him a lesson.

"I challenge you to a duel!" I yelled! Gorrin paused and glared at me with an angry mouth. "Ha! Another pipsqueak, wants to duel me? Gorrin? Bring it on!" We both took out our duel disks and prepared to duel.


	8. Gorrin v Nathan

"You should've never challenged me, Nerd!" Said Gorrin as he drew his first hand. "I'll go first!" He drew his first five cards in the duel.

"Please, Sir! You don't have to do this!" The girl who was bullied said to me. "She's right, Nathen! Don't do it! GOrrin is a beast when it comes to dueling." Agreed James.

"I'm sorry but I hve to stand up for the weak and innosent!" Said nathan since I was a hero." "What is with you and this hero complexi you have?" James asked. "It only makes you seem uncool." He also said. "You dont do the right thinds to do seem cool. You do them because its the right thig to do." Reponded nathan.

"Are you done talking to your boyfriend? Taunted gorrin who wanted to make us seem like homosexuals.  
"Are you done talking with yours?" I said because I couldn't think of a retort. I looked over and saw james who had palmedfaced  
"That doesn't even make any sense." Gorrin retorted as he spat out a piece of gum. "S-Shut up and start your turn so I can whip you! Hotdogs" Said I who was embarassed.

"Whatever."

"Let's duel!" We both said i.

Gorrin and I drew five cards.

"I'll go first since I'm bigger." He said, though he may have been talking about the size in his pants. " I activate a spell card - Ancient gear fortress!" A spell activated and a huge thingy appeared behind gorrin. It was brown and gray, Just like a dog but it was like a building.  
"Then I qactivate another card - Ancient gear catapult!" A catapult cabbage appeared behind him. It destroyed his fortress and caused a big explosion. "WHAT? Why would you destort your own card." "So I can do this! Come forth ancient GEAR GOLEM!"

A huge monstar came from the ground. He was like a robot except rusty,crusty and dry. It was also big. "Woah that thing is huge!" I said in awe. "That's what your mom said." Gorrin snarked. "Hey!" No one should insult my mom.

"Speaking of moms, I activate ancient gear fusion." He exclaimed. " What? A fusion?"  
"Yup. Now lets do this!"

"I'll fuse ancient gear golem and fuse Ancien gear golem - ultimate pound and ancient gear beast!" Three monster all came together and formed a new one.  
"HRAGGGHHH!" The new monser appeared. It was brown, had three legs and four arms was covered in rust and metal. It was definetly scary because it was like 50 meters tall and was like a monster or something.  
" You're lucky i can't attack on my first turn or else I'd destroy you!" Gorrin said.  
"Yeah right, Whatever." I said.


	9. Part 2

"Yeah right, Whatever." Said I.

I began my turn in earnest and drew five cards.

"I summon moon knight- Aeris!" A girly knight appeared, she was wearing a pink armor had big boobies. "Hahaha! Why would summon a gurl?" Gorin laughed at me. "Careful, This girl can kick serious booty cheeks!" I said to him. "Nani? The fuck?"

"Her effect allows me to summon a 'Sun-knight' monster!" I exclaimed. My hands were den slippery as I pulled out a card from my deck. I summoned it.

"Come on - Sun-knight Galapa!" Another night appeared from my deck. He was strong and had orange armor like a fruit, but he was strong too and had big muscles! "Haha! Why as re you summoning weak monsters! The girl knight only has 1800 attack power while the manly one has 2100! Those puny things can't even hurt my Junk much less my ancient gears!"  
Gorrin laughed. I could tell he was a bully because he didn't even take this seriously.

" She's not weak and she's not helpless!" I SCREAmEd "What are you talking about her and her friend galapo or whatever his name is are helpess!" he said.

"Yeah…. Thats the thing about love and friendship! It never ends!"  
"What the frack are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about this! I activate a spell card - everlasting friendship!" i pklayed a spell card from my hand. A light canme from the ground and shone b4rightly throughout the square as I did so.

"Woah….." Loydie was impressed. "Ahh!" The girl who I was trying to seemed impressed too.

"This card allows me transfer the attack power of one monster to another one!" My voice screeched. "What? That's fucking insane." Gorrin cursed.

"Dod dod od" the sound the ticker made as the attack power transferred from monster to monster. Galapo's attack power from 2100 tom 3900 in one turn!"

"What? Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Attack! Sun knight galapo! Destroy his ancient gear!"

Sun knight pulled out his sword and charged af the mechanical beast.

"Ha!" He slashed the monster in hr caysing huge exposuins! I couldn't believe it! I won!


End file.
